


bug bite hero

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry,” Draco says seriously, looking down at the red welt. “If we survive this, we should get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	bug bite hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filmatleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmatleven/gifts).



> For filmatleven who wanted ‘if I live through this, we should get married’. I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 27 ☺ {Also for enchanted_jae 's Drabble Challenge 115

It wasn’t even that bad, it’s just that Draco is a Pureblood and thus has no clue that mosquitos are a thing that could cause such a reaction.

“Potter, get it off me,” Draco orders, almost hyperventilating as he waves his arms around.

Harry had gotten the bright idea to take Draco camping. The weather was perfect, especially for England and Draco had never been. It was supposed to be romantic – a way to escape the world and just _be_. His best laid plans had been derailed, though.

Draco – the prince of everything – had complained the entire way. He had gotten a lot better about just appreciating the simple things, but camping took him completely out of his comfort zone apparently. 

“Draco, love of my life, calm down. It’s a mosquito and you’ll be okay,” Harry says, voice edged with irritation. He had been frustrated by the minor complaints and he didn’t know what had gone through his mind when he suggested this weekend trip.

Harry brushes the mosquito off and there’s a small red dot left in its wake. Draco looks at it and then at Harry and glares something fierce. Harry throws his hands up in the air and goes into the tent, ignoring Draco completely. One more night. 

Draco stomps into the tent after him and Harry can just tell he’s gearing up to ream him out but Harry holds up a hand.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I dragged you out in the woods that you hate and made you walk and hike and fish. I’m sorry that I wanted to spend two days with you without other people around and thought we would have fun. I’m sorry that I thought this would be a romantic getaway and turned into a complete clusterfuck. But you don’t have to whinge every minute, Malfoy!” Harry says, voice louder at the end than when he started and pointedly using Draco’s last name. He’s tired and ready to go home too at this point.

Draco opens and closes his mouth a few times, like he’s trying to find words to rebut against Harry, but finally he just huffs and settles next to him, holding out his arm.

The bug bite has become redder than Harry has ever seen, but it still doesn’t seem too troubling. He nudges Draco.

“Seems they like your blood,” Harry says, trying to calm the tenseness between them.

“Obviously,” Draco said loftily, but there’s a hint of humor and Harry can’t help but smile. This is the Draco he loves. 

“Harry,” Draco says seriously, looking down at the red welt. “If we survive this, we should get married.”

“What?” Harry asks, sure he heard wrong. “You know it’s just a bug bite, right? You’re going to be completely okay.”

Draco looks up at Harry. “Doesn’t mean I’m not sincere about it.”

“You’re serious.”

“Absolutely. This isn’t a random decision; I just had a couple other things come into focus. I don’t trust that this isn’t a bigger deal because this looks terrible on my arm, but I do want to marry you. Have for some time now.”

Harry definitely wasn’t expecting this to be one of the outcomes on their little planning trip, but he’s not going to complain about it.

“Yes,” he says softly, leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I’d love to marry the hero that survives a mosquito bite.”

“You should be so lucky.” Draco scoffs at him. Draco delves in for a deeper kiss, and Harry knows no matter how bratty Draco is, Harry wouldn’t want him any other way.


End file.
